


Meant to Be

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitter-sweet, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, I’m awful with tags, Kinda?, Lucifer has ‘magic’ musical powers, One-Shot, Shout out to the 100, me mentioning Bellamy and Clarke, not really but I’d like to think he does, okay a hopeful ending, singing in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe were partners which meant (according to Ella) that they should sing together. At LEAST once. What could go wrong?





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Sorry guys I’ve had so many ideas but nothing has stuck long enough for me to write something out! This bad boy is inspired by the song “Meant to Be” by Bebe Rexha (featuring Florida Georgia Line) which is a country-ish song and I normally hate country but this song has been stuck in my noggin since yesterday morning! There’s a lovely cover that I’ve also drawn from and that can be found here: https://youtu.be/OQpFC7uqC4w
> 
> Anyway enjoy! All errors are mine, the song, characters are not! Just the idea!

Meant to Be

 _If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, just let it be_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, just let it be_  
_So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?_  
_See where this thing goes_  
_If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be_  
_Baby, if it's meant to be_

* * *

 He wasn't sure why he agreed to go to get drinks with everyone, he had a perfectly nice place full of top shelf liquor waiting for him back at LUX. But here he was in a cheap bar in the middle of no where, on an open mic night, the sound of chatter fusing with mediocre singing filling the air. He had even ditched his usual three piece suit for a dark shirt, pants and a leather jacket. Still looking like he stepped off of the runway, he had standards. He was the Devil after all.

The moment he had heard that the Detective was going to go, with Pierce by her side, well he knew he had to go too. No matter how much it hurt to see her wrapped in Pierce's arms with a smile on her lips, the same smile that he was SURE she had once reserved just for him. He couldn't stay away from her for long, regardless of the overwhelming desire to punch the bastard in the face for even looking at his Detective.

Ella nudged his arm with hers sliding a shot in his direction, he nodded as a thanks, “You look like you need it.”  
“What makes you say that Miss Lopez??”

Ella scoffed with a roll of her eyes, taking a sip from her Pina Colada before smacking her lips and laying a hand on his arm, "You're _totally_ into Chloe! I wouldn't worry about Pierce too much! Although they DO make a really cute couple and -"  
"I get it!!" Lucifer growled downing the shot Ella had offered a moment before and slamming the glass onto the table, "The Lieutenant and the Detective have chemistry! I don't need a reminder."  
“What I mean to say is that what you and Chloe have is so much more than hot chemistry! I think that this whole thing is just a hot fling with them, so they bang a couple of times?” She shrugs, while Lucifer just cringes not wanting to think about the Detective sleeping with the first murderer, “But I don't see this being a permanent thing.”

Lucifer grunted as his reply, looking over to where the Detective was at the bar, Pierce's right arm wrapped around her shoulder while her own was placed carefully on his abdomen. It made his blood boil and heart ache in a way he's never thought possible before. He never wanted something more than he wanted to be with her. So much so that he often wished he wasn't the devil and he didn't have to deal with his Father's manipulations, things would be so much simpler if that were the case.

“Hey guys! What are we talking about?” The Detective asked with drinks in her hands and a beaming smile on her lips, a smile that he couldn't help but return, Pierce was glaring at him but he didn't care. Her smiling at him like that made him feel almost invincible.  
Ella hummed passing more drinks (when she had gotten them he wasn’t sure) around the table that they had grabbed earlier; Daniel had his hand at Charlotte Richard's back guiding her kindly to a seat, Maze had just walked angrily through the door of the bar and now occupied the seat next to Ella.

It was an odd bunch of people and celestials but Lucifer didn't exactly mind, except he could do without Pierce. He definitely wished he could grab him by the back of his shirt, throw him out of the bar and then replace the spot he was currently in. Which was by the Detective's side with his arm wrapped around her form. Although he was still seated next to her it wasn't quite the same as to what he so desperately desired.

“Oh! Well I was just telling Lucifer that you guys should do a duet together! You're partners! You should sing together at LEAST once!” Ella chimed brightly, sending Lucifer a small smirk and a wink.  
“I don't sing.” Chloe blushed tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear.  
“What are you talking about Chlo?? I've heard you sing plenty of times to Trixie.” Daniel acknowledged taking a sip from his drink.  
“He's right Decker.” Maze grumbled with a nod, the anger she had arrived with slowly dissipating as she glanced around the table.  
“Now I'm curious.” Pierce hummed with a mild interest in his tone. Sensing Pierce’s discomfort, Lucifer straightened his back and sat up properly.  
“Well you can't deny them now Detective!” He smirked at her, standing up and offering his hand.  
“I'm really not that much of a singer. I'll just watch.”  
“Ooo I want to pick the song!” Ella shouted with a quick hum and throwing a finger up in the air as if she had an "ah-ha!" moment, then scampered towards the barely lit stage which had several instruments on it but were not in use, but rather a machine playing karaoke which was hooked up to a sound system.  
“As you wish, but it isn’t much of a duet without a second person.” He murmured leaning close to Chloe’s ear, taking satisfaction in the small shiver he had caused.  
Downing another shot, enjoying the slight burn against his throat before whispering to himself, “Right.” Then walking to the stage and taking the mic that Ella was holding out for him. He turned towards the crowd and watched as Ella handed the Detective a different mic, she shook her head but Miss Lopez insisted and Chloe begrudgingly took it from her.  
Lucifer smiled but the moment he heard the opening notes of a piano playing he rolled his eyes mumbling a “Bloody Hell,” which was picked up the microphone, “Miss Lopez if you wanted this song you could at _least_ let me play! What am I an amateur?” He huffed walking over to the karaoke machine and pulling out the cord.

The crowd murmured in response but he paid no attention as he moved to the piano that sat a short distance away, _seriously they had real instruments and they weren’t taking advantage of them_ , he thought as he sat down, placing the microphone on a stand so he could sing and play at the same time. Lucifer wasn’t much of a country fan but he did admire the bones of the song Miss Lopez had picked.

He turned to the crowd with a sigh while getting himself comfortable on the bench, “Right do I have any guitar players out there?” He asked and a hand from the crowd shot up, a petite blonde with a few red streaks in her hair, he nodded gesturing for her to come up to the stage.  
“What’s your name darling?” He smiled flirtatiously, she was cute and definitely his type. Had he met her any other time he would’ve jumped into bed with her in a heart beat, but now he had eyes for only one blonde.  
“Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” She grinned taking a seat behind him and picking up a guitar that was leaning against the wall.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Lucifer Morningstar at your service. Alright just let the music do its thing and do try to keep up.” He said with no other explanation.  
His fingers gracefully fled over the keys and began playing, the bar going to a quiet hush at the sound of it. Then to complete silence when he opened his mouth to sing...

“ _Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash  
No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at”_

That’s when he heard the sound of an accompanying instrument, a saxophone to be exact, as he went onto the next part. He smiled at the young man, who couldn’t be older than seventeen, playing the saxophone beautifully in tune with his piano and Clarke’s guitar. He nodded and the player seemed to just know when and where not to accompany him. As if he were struck with a sudden power that had them playing in perfect synch, much like the same power that was guiding Clarke as well.

“ _Who knows where this road is supposed to lead. We got nothing but time.  
As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright”_

Lucifer couldn’t help but look at his partner as he sang the chorus, he didn’t exactly believe that if things were meant to be, it’d be. He wasn’t that lucky, but that didn’t stop him from hoping, that they’d work everything out eventually. And maybe he’d get a chance, a sliver of happiness with her.

“ _So, won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes. If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be. Baby, if it's meant to be.”_

He continued playing, waiting for the second verse to be picked up by his partner but when he didn’t hear her voice he opened his mouth to sing the verse himself when he heard a small, yet sinfully beautiful, voice come through the air. His eyes snapped to his partner who was holding the microphone Ella had handed her. Her gaze never once fully meeting his, although she _did_ send almost shy glances through her thick lashes as she gained more confidence.

_“I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times. By a couple guys that didn't treat me right. I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie.”_

A small smile started creeping onto his lips as she walked towards him, he nodded in encouragement almost telling her that she was doing beautifully. Which she was. He had no clue that she could sing so well. He’d love to sing with her again if she’d let him. Preferably without an audience and from the comfort of his penthouse at LUX.

Just as she was about to go to the next part of the verse another young man with curly hair and freckled cheeks came up on the stage smiling fondly at Clarke, then taking a seat at the electric drums that was also on the side. Spinning the drumsticks between his fingers then expertly picking up where they were.

“ _Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
Boy, make me believe.”_

Lucifer stood up in almost protest to the lyrics, taking the mic with him and walking towards her as he sang.

“ _But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful? And it's easy to see.”_

The two went into the chorus in complete harmony as if it were truly supposed to be that way, the undeniable chemistry between them burning up and developing an entire storm. No amount of chemistry that she and Pierce had could ever reach the limits that they shared together. In that moment, staring into Chloe’s baby blues he felt it in his heart that Ella was right. They were partners damn it, they’d come out on top, he would make sure of it. Or die trying.

“ _So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me. See where this thing goes. So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me. Baby, if it's meant to be.”_

Chloe was now standing in front of him, both taking center stage and gazing at each other as if they were the only two in entire world. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around the microphone he tangled his fingers with hers, pulling her closer.

“ _Maybe we do.”_  
“Maybe we don't.” Her vocals replied, he frowned slightly and squeezed her hand as if to assure her he was right there for her.  
“ _Maybe we will.”_  
“Maybe we won't.” She sang almost sadly, letting go of his fingers and taking a step back then turning away from him. He shook his head, taking her hand in his once more while gesturing for her to look back at him.

“ _But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be. Baby, just let it be. If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be. Baby, just let it be. So, won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes. If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be. Baby, if it's meant to be.”_

They finished together, closer than ever, with their hands intertwined in a design that was so spectacularly them and only them. Their foreheads resting against each other’s. Chloe licked her lips letting out a shaky breath, he shifted closer in response, his own lips centimeters away from hers, so close that all he had to breathe and he’d be home.

In another world he would’ve closed the distance and kissed her with everything he had. In that world she would kiss him back giving him just as much as he was giving her, the kiss telling the other the things that no amount of words could ever say. Not yet. Maybe not ever. What they felt was so much more than what three words and eight letters could ever carry.

But in this world he didn’t, they didn’t, instead he squeezed her hand and the sound of a cheering crowd brought them crashing back down to Earth. They took a step back from each other while simultaneously clearing their throats. He then lifted her hand to his lips.  
“Thank you.” Lowering her hand, but instead of letting go tracing small circles against the top with his thumb.  
“We make quite the team don’t we?” She chuckled.  
“Always.” He smiled brightly, hoping that she knew that he so desperately wished he could have kissed her, hoping she knew that he was never going to leave her again. Not without a fight. She smiled back and nodded at him. She knew, she _had_ to know. And if she didn’t, well he’d show her. They’d be okay, he was sure of it. Even as she walked away and kissed Pierce. They _had_ to be okay.

That’s at least what he told himself as he thanked the players behind him, shaking their hands and offering them to come to LUX any time they wished. Then throwing his hands into his pants pockets, thanking the group for having him (leaving a couple hundreds on the table, naturally) then leaving _alone_ with his head hanging low.

Little did they know, they _were_ meant to be... Up in Heaven one John Decker stared proudly down at his daughter, with Lucifer’s father right next to him, both of them having large fond smiles on their lips, which of course were directed towards their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Yowzah! Thanks guys for reading! Until next time...if you’d like to rant about Lucifer and other stuff I’m on Twitter as SourPatchSarah7 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
